ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bio-Shock
Bio-Shock is an alien transformation in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Bio-Shock takes the appearance of a lanky pale-blue humanoid figure in a white armored suit. His head appears to have a frozen, fixated expression of him frowning with exposed teeth and his eyes are quite large, round and unnatural. There are also two quiffs on his head, however positioned towards the back of his head. His head is encapsulated within a glass and transparent helmet attached firmly to the collar of the suit. The torso appears to be wider and more proportionate than the stomach-area, which has a black vertical stripe at its center, and the waist. He also wears black gloves and boots with green lines at the bottom. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Transformation Sequence Brandon spins around in DNA and curls up due to the changes. Tubes then form from his back and bend backwards as they connect to a panel that has now formed onto his back. The bones in his hand then start to stretch, making his fingers longer. Brandon can be seen looking down from a certain angle as his torso begins to build up a collar around his neck, which shortly releases a gas that corrodes his face. His eyes become bigger, more roundish and unnatural, while his mouth becomes frozen in an frowning expression that shows off his teeth. The view then zooms back, showing Brandon finishing up the transformation as his body is now becoming a suit with a glass container covering his head from the back. Now that the transformation is finished, a new alien launches forwards before a green flash overcomes the screen. Powers and Abilities Bio-Shock's main abilities include electric-based attacks as he is capable of delivering electric shocks from his fingers. He can also charge up a powerful electric discharge which can knock back opponents and cause high amounts of damage. Weaknesses Despite being armored, Bio-Shock isn't very durable and whenever an attack does bounce off of him, he still feels the pain from the impact. The armor also does not provide him with much strength. History In Brandon 10,000, Brandon 10K used Bio-Shock to help defeat The Destroyer In A Hero's Future, Brandon 10K used Bio-Shock to defeat some robbers In The Lost Temple, Brandon finally used Bio-Shock in the present-day and defended Lauren from Raiders In Trial by Ordeal, Bio-Shock defeated a Bounty Hunter In Renegade, Bio-Shock defeats a group of gang members Appearances Original Series *Brandon 10,000 (First Appearance, used by Brandon 10,000) Ultimate Hero *A Hero's Future (First Re-Appearance, used by Brandon 10,000) *The Lost Temple *Trial by Ordeal *Renegade Trivia *Bio-Shock has been hinted at since the Original Series but was never fully addressed until Ultimate Hero. This was mainly because the writer had no idea if any future aliens would return or not and didn't want to spend time building them up if they could lead to nothing. *Apparently, Bio-Shock's origin is a time loop considering that Brandon 10,000 unlocked the sample in A Hero's Future. That would mean that the only way Brandon was able to transform into Bio-Shock was to have it unlocked by his future self and, in turn, give it to his younger self when he would become Brandon 10,000. *Despite not making too many appearances, Bio-Shock was one of the writer's favorite aliens. *Bio-Shock's name is a reference to the game, BioShock. Gallery Bio-Shock.png|Bio-Shock in Ultimate Hero Bio-Shock Concept Art.png|Bio-Shock Concept Art Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Electric Immunity Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy